a new life
by lOSTdARKfAIRY
Summary: edward left bella after she saved him.jane shows up with an offer on aros behalf. now complete. r&r.I HAVE BEGUN THE SEQUAL! IT IS CALLED LIFE SUCKS AND THEN YOU DIE
1. Chapter 1 the offer

**disclaimer- i own nothing!**

**chapter 1- offer**

I laid on my bed after a hot shower waiting for sleep to come.

but i knew there was no chance of that, because after the nightmare i had early about growing old and wrinkled and dyeing alone with only hatred

for the cullens .

i never wanted to sleep again.i mean what was up with all these nightmares lately? sure edward left but i was graduating in a few weeks!

why couldnt i forget about him? i had just recently decide to hate them but it was so hard because i loved them all so much! no. i hate them and i

will never forget them as long as i live.

wich unfortunatly wont be very long due to my being human and to make things worse jacob left me to. i dont blame him either im a worthless,

deppresed, lonely, clumsy, human.

"bella... pst!bella.." great know im hearing things. i turned over to look at what made or didnt make that pst ! "jane?"

there she was jane vulturi perched gracefully on my window sill waiting for me to react .

ok i must be asleep to see jane vuturi right there in my room! "jane?" i spoke breathlessly "yeah anyway im here to give you an offer from aro and

im now your personal body guard." she looked like an angel. but of course dreams had to end sometime. so why torture my self right? so i began

pinching my self while staring at her stupidly.

"bella!" before i knew it, she was at my side stopping me from pinching myself."your not here..your not here!" i yanked my hand away and covered

my head with my blanket wispering, your not here, quietly to my self."ugh! fine then i guess u want to grow old and dye in a few decades!" she

took one step twords my window.

"wait! you said somthing about an offer?" she turned back to me and smirked.

** a few hours later-**

"so aro saw from alice that im gunna be a powerful vampire, so he wants me to join the volturi?" i was fighting to stay awake by know.

"yes bella ill say the offer one more time. you can become a vampire ,we will turn you and youll never grow old!...but you have to become a

member of the vulturi .

" i still couldnt believe she was sitting crosslegged across from me on my bed it was like she was delivering a million dollers to me on a silver

platter! wait there was always a catch to great deal. but all i had to do was become a member of the vulturi right?

"bella go to sleep we can talk tommaro. ill still be here. remember im your body guard until you decide to come with me to volterra ok. your safe"

she looked like she genuinly cared about me. was this a ticket to a new life and a family that actualy liked me? a family that wouldnt abandon me? i

hoped so.

"ok.. and thank you .. jane." she gave me a broad smile and sleep washed over every corner of my mind and for the fist time in so long i slept

nightmareless.

**please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 making a friend and changes

**disclaimer - i own nothing!**

**chapter 2- making a friend and changes**

i was still tired when i woke up but i still got up and went to wash my face to wake up fully. feeling refreshed as i walked into my bedroom then i

thot i might go back to sleep, till i almost screamed to see jane reading wuthering hights and siting at my desk.

i froze like a scared little bunny who knew she was soo dead. then everything hit me last night about the offer and her being my body guard until i

said yes or no. she looked up and grined at me witch released me from my frozen stance in my door way.

"well its about time bella, i got bored so i tryed to pick you out an outfit but your wardrobe is total crap !"

she pointed to the mess in my closet and got a huge smile."oh no"i squeked

"oh yes!shopping!" she lead me out the front door. to a black corvet. i was sad to see my dads cruiser was gone so he would be no help to stop

jane from taking me to an over crouded mall.

you know what? maybe this will be good for me. maybe jane will help me forget about alice- huh alice, she was like my real sister yet she didnt

even bother to say goodbye to me.

you know what else?im gunna have a hell of a good time today with my knewly found friend.

** a few hours later**

"bella ... bella?" jane was obviously trying to wake me up .but i wanted to sleep a little longer. then i remembered my resolve and i opend my eyes

reluctantly, got out of the car then i relised we were in seatle (i think). there was a towering mall crowded in front of me.

i almost turned and ran but i had to be strong and have fun. wow that sounds wierd."ok lets go jane."

"bella!" suddenly jesica and matt were at my side. i was begining to feel somewhat normall compared to the previous months."hey jessica hey

matt."

i greeted them politely and when they didnt answer. i looked at what they were staring at. i saw jane wearing her black cloak. looking so graceful

and looking alot like alice. i found my slef missing my lost sister. then i remembered how much i hated them all and i smiled at her. "jessica,matt

meet my friend jane."

they emidiatly started chating with jane. i felt kind of, i dont know popular?

wow. i think i might be going crazy but it seems like i am becoming a diffrent person. but maybe thats not such a bad idea. actualy i kind of like this

knew found confadence!

"well it was nice meeting you jane and nice seeing you bella. but me and matt have to um.. go .. catch a movie bye!" she was blushing before she

left so i guess they were on a date.

"come on bella we have shopping to do!" i nodded and followed her into the mall.

"wow i dont usualy come to these places but i do need some knew clotheshow about that store?" i pointed to a place called icing and she grabbed

my hand and led me to the oposite side that icing was located and i imediatly began blushing because there were painty advertising everywhere

and models and lots of revealing things but jane just kept grining and led me from counter to counter and before i knew it i was laughing we were

having fun and for once i thot i could actualy forget about those cullens. i looked down and saw i was wearing jeans and a sweat shirt and that

soo did not go good with the new me so i rushed over to the counter and paint for all the knew shorts undergarments tops and shoes.

"jane come on im checking out i wanna get out of these hideous clothes!" she walked over from a perfume counter and laid a single bottle on the

pile of things we had chosen then when the cashier had rung it all up OMG! 875$!

i mean i had the money but i didnt realise how much all of this would cost i reached into my walled for my credit card but jane had other plans she

handed the cashier a gold card and payed for it all. "jane no! that was like almost a thousand dollers! i cant let you pay for my clothes!"

"i already did and its ok as a member of the vulturi i have axess to millions" millions? did she just say millions? ok being a vampire never growing

old and bing rich i starting to sound realy good but i dont know how ill cope with the eating humans part and the working for the vulturi for god

knows how long.

"are you sure its ok? " she nodded an carried most of the bags "oh and jane? what was thet store called?" i was out of breathe as i smoke

because she was leading me to the nearest bathroom to change clothes

"oh victorias secret" just hearing the name victoria brings back bad memories but that was the old me and this is the new me so i did something

the old me would never do and i dressed to impress.

half an hour later and a bag of clothes later "we should go matching how about hot pink?"i said to jane who was in the stall next to me "yeah lets

do hot pink!" i piked up the hot pink tank top that had lace going down the sides and said 'i bite' witch was funny because jane was a vampire.

then i selected a push up bra to boost my confadence and lacy matching underware and some short shorts that were matching in color to the shirt

and i got some ot pink flats and a mini jacket rimmed with hot pink fur. yeah this is totaly a new me but i liked it.

"bella come on" jane sounded impatient so i hurried on to sipping my jacket just at the very bottom and stepped out to see a smalled paler girl

wearing the exact same out fit as me and we busted out laughing! yeah i could live with this.

the funny thing is when i walked out of the bathroom with jane i felt pretty , i walked taller and i had fun. the old me would be blushing like crazy

and be very embarresed but i embrace this and i turned heads and instead o looking away from the guys that whistled at me i smiled and waved

as did my miniuture me.

"bella?" i turned to see who called my name and was astounded to see jacob black in a mall!

but he looked me up and down and looked flushed then confused then surprised then angry i was surprised i could read his expressions because

they changed so quikly then he looked at jane and growled

"bella follow me." he said shaking i looked at jane who shrugged and whispered"if anything happens im here" she began walking in the directon

jacob did and i followed.

when we got outside he turned to me and jane and said slowly"bella i know i left you and broke my promise but i just.."-"oh its okay jake jane

here already told me your a were wolf and quite frankly i dont give a shit" i said interupting him. he looked at me dumfounded."oh jake im not the

sniveling depressed little girl who had to hide behind you just so i could keep myself together im a whole diffrent person and in just a few weeks im

moving to italy and becoming a member of the vulturi and becoming a vampire."

"a few weeks!... id rather you were dead than one of them" he was shaking so bad that he actualy transformed and lunged for me and jane but

then he was thrown to the grownd by pain. i could tell it was janes special power. then he transformed back to being human and he was naked of

course. then the pain stopped and he picked himself of of the parking lots concrete and stared at me.

of course the old me would look away and blush maybe even cry but the new me walked over to him and slaped him across the face "if you ever

try to harm me or jane i will make you life a living hell jacob black." with that i lead a giggling jane over to her car and we went back to my house.

**review pleas!**


	3. Chapter 3 decided and resolve

**chapter 3 decided and resolve**

**hope you enjoy!**

"jane?" i asked while putting up my new clothes and throwing out my old.

"yeah?"she was reading one of my books. "are you being my friend because you were told to, or do you realy want to be friends?" she looked at

me and stiffled a laugh."what?"

i said not undurstanding."bella ever since i first met you i wanted to be friends. because i couldnt harm you. well a-

ctualy, all of my immortal life i would accidentaly hurt people with my power, or i would get carried away somtimes even kill people .but with you i

can relax and not be on constant guard of my power, so i dont hurt you."

"oh thats good to hear, because after i was abandoned by the, cullens, then jake, i dont think i could live if i was hurt again." i almost cried but

that was'nt the new me's style so i turned to jane and was about to badmouth them when i saw she looked like she was about to go on a

massacre. i mean she looked angry."jane?" she got a tiny bit calmer, and whispered,

"bella right know your the only person i could say is a true friend. i know that sounds wierd because i barly know you but its true... and because of

that i am..."

she took a calming breath then continued, "i am going to make sure those cullens never come near you or hurt you every again."

she looked away and i heard a bird squeling in agony outside the window.

"oh jane..." i took a leap at her and hugged her as tight as i could. "jane im realy glad your here. i realy needed a friend... i think im ready to take

aros offer. when can we leave?" we both laughed.

"well i can get us tickets to italy and ship your stuff there on saturday." i looked out the window and thot of what else i had to do. "my dad! what

am i going to tell him?"

i looked back at jane. "oh i was thinking i could fake your death." well as the new me, i thot that sounded fun. i could fake a car crash, or i could

fake cliff diving again or, "i know what were going to do."

i said abruptly."and what is that?" i thot for another momment then spoke. "i wanna make the cullens suffer. so im gunna leave a note saying stuff

about how i miss the cullens, and then fake a suicide...at the cullens house!" she gave me an evil grin and i knew she approved of my plan.

"bella?"

"yeah?" i said thro giggles. "i think im begining to like you more and more." a few hours later i went to sleep. jane hunted. i had three days till i left

so i would make the most of my time here . i should probably patch things up with jake, and call mom, and write the letter and... then sleep took

over as did the dream-

_"bella i dont want you... you arnt good enough... im leaving." i saw only his blurred shadow as he left. i didnt know what to do so i ran after him._

_"edward !...edward!..."i collapsed. i was on the ground for what seemed like ever. i saw red eyes. but these eyes were not mean. they were curious and _

_gentle. then they emerged from a shadow, and the eyes belonged to aro. but this didnt bother me because he hadnt abandoned me, he hadnt hurt me. all _

_he did what sit me up and give me a coat then he spoke in his pearly voice._

_"bella come to me... be with me... i think you are good enough...i want you ...i need you...please..." and all at once the scenery changed, and i was walking _

_down a hall in the vulturis layer. chatting lightly with jane and thinking of aro...aro.. his beutiful pale skin, flawless and his all knowing eyes, and how _

_perfect he was._

_"bella...you are perfect...flawless... i want you..." aro whispered in my ear, then edward came into view and lunged to kill aro. his family followed._

_before i knew it aro was on the ground and edward was about to smash his head ._

_alice had jane by the neck with a lighter in hand. the rest of the cullens were holding of felix and demitri, along with marcus and cauis._

_oh no my new family! suddenly the knew me emerged and i lunged for edward with all my vampire strength and smashed his head in my hands. then i _

_heard janes crys_

_as alice was in mid punch, i sped there way and side kicked alice with my newborn strength , she broke in half then i went over to an unknowing emmet _

_who had his foot on marcus's throat about to stomp._

_i bit into his neck and ripped out a chunk of cold, vampire flesh. then roselie let go of cauis and ran screaming to me. i dodged and bashed esme and _

_carlisles heads together. just as roselie was put in pain by jane then i stood in the middle of the dead cullen clan and laughed once more before finishing _

_emmet._

then i gasped my self awake to find myself in a cold sweat on my bed in my room. "bella are you alright?" jane asked apearing beside me.

"better.."i said laying back down." ive just decide im going to get revenge on the cullens when i become a new born. edward will wish that he

never messed with me in the first place, and your going to help me."

"sounds like a plan to me." she said excitedly.

**i look at reviews for some ideas so please review! coming up aro visits!**


	4. Chapter 4 visits and commotion

**chapter 4 visits and commotion**

"jane since i only have three days of school left i want you to come please?"

i looked at jane with a puppy dog face, while i looked thro my new clothes. "but i ...oh all right." she gave in to the face! ok know i have to look

good for the first day of school being the knew me. wait till the gang sees me! i cant wait!

"so hows the letter coming?" jane said while leafing thro my closet with me. "honestly i havent even started writing it yet but ill start in some

class." she pulled out a black corset with tight lace down the front and pulled out a matching one for me.

"perfect!" i squeled. she then surprised me again and pulled out two matching pairs of black skinny jean with tears down the side of the calfs.

"wow! we are going to look hot today! jane have i told you your awsome yet?"

"only about a million times and i have a feeling you are going to love these." she pulled out black diamond studded high heels, and of course a

matching pair for her."i didnt even see you buy those! oh and jane?" i looked her in the eye this time.

"thank you for being my friend no for being my best friend." she grinned and threw me the outfit. "we have to get to school know."

arriving at school "i cant wait to see the look on every ones faces!"i said as we pulled into the school parking lot.i glanced around to see everyone

whispering and looking at the black corvet that jane drove me to school in. i got out slowly letting the croud soak up my stilletohs , then my black

skinny jeans, then my black corset , my freshly dyed black hair and its perfect straightness.

i then walked up to the school doors with jane in the same outfit. i reached for the door as i heard some guy whistle at me. then i pin pointed a

group of football players and i gave a smile and a wave.

"bella?" i turned from the door to face an angry jacob black walking straight towords us. i saw the resolve in janes eyes and i wispered "not yet" in

order to prevent her from harming jacob.

"what happened to you?"he said when he got to be about 2 feet from me. "nothing but life jacob. but you saved me some time." i said while

looking around to see if anyone was watching. but of corse classes started already and it was know a ghost town.

"how so? i just came to apologize." i took a step closer and said this"i just wanted to say goodbye first" he looked at me like an idiot"but you arent

leaving for a few weeks at least?"

"no im leaving this saturday and im going to become a vampire so i guess this is goodbye jacob black" with that i turned to leav but he grabed my

arm then immediatly let go because jane stepped in.

"thanks jane know lets get to class and make the most of my last days at this pathetic high school shall we?"

"of coarse " she said leaving jacob writhing in pain. i froze halfway down the hall to first period when i saw what seemed to be aro vulturi!

"jane you go ahead ti class ok heres a copy of my schedule come up with an excuse ill be right there ok?" she nodded and turned down the hall to

my left while i went straight.

"aro?" i whispered quietly knowing his vamipre ears could here me perfectly. "you called my love?" he whispered into my ear from behind me. i

turned then he whispered my name from behind me again so i turned once more and this went on a few more times till i tripped on my heel and fell

into aros arms and i looked up to see the perfect face from my dreams.

was i in love with him? i looked into those eyes of his and could'nt believe myself ! i have actualy fallen for aro vulturi! wait. im not the old me

anymore i would never go for him before but the knew me can. the new me has confadence.

"aro? i think im in love with you even tho i barely know you." i stated boldly. he looked at me like i was the most interesting thing in the world so i

thot i might make things even more interesting so i leaned in and kissed him but he did nothing he just froze then i pulled back and relised i was

still in his arms from the fall.

i tried to pull away but his arms were locked then his lips crashed down on mine and i was pushed up against the wall being smothered with a

french kiss. then he pulled away as i heard foot steps coming down the hall way and he was gone as the teacher rounded the corner so i walked

to class feeling dazed but refreshed yet eager.

i walked into history or whatever class this was and sat beside jane who was staring at me with question in her eyes.

the little fat teacher boomed across the class.

"bella would you care to explain to the class why you are late?" tha little fat teacher boomed across the class at me. you know what ill be leaving

for a new life in three days i aught to have some fun.

"actualy i was making out with someone in the hall then someone came down the hall so he left is that a good enogh explanation?" i asked the

surprised teacher and he blushed then turned to the chalk board"just uh.. d-dont let it happen again." he said quietly.

then the whole class erupted in laughter and me and jane grinned at eachother. classes passed by when finaly lunch came and i walked down the

hall with jane and gave a flirty wave to some guy and a salute to the little fat hostory teacher who looked away.

"bella who were you making out with?" she said curiously ."aro." she stpped and stared at me. "hes here?" she asked surprise all over her face

"was but its ok no one saw." she laughed and we walked into the cafateria then zane walked beside me and put his arm around my waist.

"hey bella! you wanna go some where and have some fun you can bring her to." he said pointing at jane who in turn glared at him. "actualy

zane..." i said getting centimeters away from his lips and he leaned in just as i moved out of the way and he fell on the ground with a face plant.

"i already have someone i like so sorry zane but i have commotion to cause bye bye know!" i said waving adue and walked to the cullens old table

with jane pausing by a gaping jessica, matt, eric, and angela.

"do you like my new look?" they were still frozen so i went to matts side and grabbed his chin and brought his face centimeteres away from mine

and and whispered. "do you like?" he turned red and nodded so i turned to eric and before i did anything, he said yes as well . i turned to jane to

find her sitting on a table chatting to some guys but when she saw me look at her she hoped off, said bye and we walked to the table .

before we knew it our table was over run with chatting people asking so many questions and i was liking the attention.

**tell me what you think and review!**


	5. Chapter 5 destruction and aro

**chapter 5 destruction and aro  
**

"jane i finished the letter!" i said hopping off my bed over run with packing bags. i am so glad dads bin working late! hes allways so tired he just

falls asleep watching the game.

"ok lets hear it then." jane said while packing the last of my belongings in a stylish white bag that looked like it was splattered in paint.

"ok but you have to be honest on what you think ok?" she nodded and i began reading...

_"dear everyone, i am not sad to leave this world. the cullens broke my heart so im just finishing the job, and getting rid of the burden i cause. i couldnt _

_stand living without them. so by the end of this letter ill be dead._

_goodbye for good,_

_bella swan."_

i looked up at jane who in turn smiled showing fangs. "its absolutly perfect!"

"ok know we get to reck the cullens house and burn it so they don't find a body... i hope the cullens hear about this... theyll regret what they did to

me."

jane looked at me while i gazed out the window. "bella we are leaving early tomaro morning so we have to do this tonight come on."

she grabbed my hand and jumped out the window while holding me then i switched to her back.

"wow i almost forgot how strong and fast vampires are." she giggled and i watcher the greenery pass in a blurr, wondering what ill be like as a v

ampire.

then aros face was in my mind and i remembered that i some how fell in love with him. i don't even know him tho. i guess it all started when i saw

his eyes for the first time... thos eyes they were soo..

"bella were here." jane said interupting my thots. so i got off her back and walked over to the first glass wall. "so how should we do this?"

"here." she handed me a rock from off the ground near a huge oak tree.

"perfect." i chucked the rock at the wall as hard as i could but then right before the wall shattered i saw the reflection of the cullens in the window.

jane already knew they were there and was standing between me and the cullens. exept it wasnt them all it was only alice and endward?

"bella why are you doing this?" edward said dumbfounded.i cant believe that he has the nerve to ask that!

"because of you. oh and i wouldnt do that if i were you" i said just as he took a step closer.

"bella we'll get you from jane dont worry. were here from you. i wont let her hurt you." alice said cautiosly.

just then jane laughed and i grinned. jane stepped beside me . we looked at each other.

"you can go finish the job. ill make sure they dont interfere."

jane said while looking in alice and edwards direction.

"wait bella why is jane here anyway?" alice looked lost in thot as she asked that question.

"why should'nt my best friend be here? shes the one escorting me to italy anyway." i took another rock and chunked it at the other glass wall.

"eh!" i turned to see edward in pain. "he tried to sneak over to you while alice distracted me."

she released edward and threw me a lighter. "hey edward? why do you want to 'save' me so bad?" i said while looking around the house for a

good spot to burn.

"bella i should have never left you! i still love you please don't do this.

just come over here and we can go be happy together." he sounded almost like he was crying. good i suffered for months this is a little payback.

but its to bad he came back know. it would have bin more fun to see what he would do if he found out i commited suicide.

"bella..." alice squeked looking broken hearted. good she left so i got a new best friend, life goes on. "alice dont. i know what your going to do

your going to apologize and try to get me back right?"

i was still thinking about what ecward said as i spoke. could he realy still love me? could i actualy go back to him? "bella i need you...please."

i turned back to edward. i was on the virge of crying.

"then you should have never left me!" jane saw i was crying now. her face hardend and she put him in pain "now if you ever hurt bella again i will

kill you!" well i guess being some ones only friend has benifets.

"bella im..sor.." he did'nt finish that sentence thanks to jane so i watched the flames and cryed one last time. i hope thats the last of the old me.

then while jane was facing alice and edward someone snuck up behind me and picked me up bridal style. i was about to scream when i saw those

eyes. red as rubies, and the flawless skin. i just stared he faced jane and edward and.

"hello aro." jane said politely releasing edward from pain. alice had already left."get away from her aro!" edward sounded very weak. "i don't think

so edward. bella is mine and you will never harm her again, and if you ever come near my bella your death date will be set edward cullen."

with that he carried me off to janes black corvet. "aro we were leaving tomaro for italy there was no need to come all the way out here." she

looked back in edwards direction. "oh i just had a feeling the cullens would'nt give up that easily...and besides i wanted to see the 'fireworks.'" he

said glancing back at the beutifly burning house the cullens called home. i could here the firetruck sirens already.

"i see you and bella have become friends. that's good because i was going to ask you to teach her what she needs to know about her new life in

vulterra."

we drove to the airport.

**eww lala! coming up in the next chapter is bellas transformation, and a more romance!**


	6. Chapter 6 love and transform

**chapter 6 love and transformation**

i looked out the window of the private jet i was in and i saw vulterra. i saw the ancient castles and all the foilage. this was my new a few hours i

would begin the transformation into a vampire. i cant wait!

"what are you so smily about? cant wait to eat your first human?"jane and i laughed together. it didnt bother me as much that i would have o eat

a human anymore. nope, the new me was even exited about it.

"bella lets go we have landed." aro spoke quietly and lead me to the castle.

this place was so beutiful in the dark."wow."he chuckled and lead me inside a grand hallway. then down another hall, and into an otherwise empty

room besides a bed. but this bed was huge, with red velvet blankets and pillows.

"wow. what is this place?" its your temperary room until you decide exactly when you wan to become one of us. the i abruptly turned to face him.

"right know." i said straight at him. "are you sure?" he didnt look surprised, but i saw it in his eyes.

i nodded. he then lunged for me and i was on the bed in a flash. he hadboth my wrists pinned to the bed in his hands . he just stared at me while i

realized what had just happened.

"are you realy sure?" i nodded again. i couldnt form words if i tried. his lips came down on mine and i returned the favor. he then released my

wrists. while his hands roamed my every curve i trailed one hand up and down his torso. i had the other hand tangled in his hair. a growl erupted

from the pits of his stomach. i hadnt relized it till know but he had take off both our clothes. i glanced over and saw my outfit in shreds on the floor

beside us. he trailed the kisses down my neck and to my breast.

witch in turn earned a moan from me. "your beutiful bella." he wispered into my stomach. "you...to." i said breathlessly and his hand suddenly

reach around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. "i love you aro vulturi."

"i will froever love you to my dear." he smiled and groweled.

and we made love the whole night.

** the next morning**

"bella ?...we have prepared food for you." jane said sitting on the bed trying to wake me up. "jane i want to be turned right know. i dont want to

wait.." she smiled at me and left the room.

why hadnt aro changed me last night?oh well, either way last night was the best night of my life. just then aro walked in. "so you still want to

change right know?" he said sitting beside me on the bed. "yes it cant wait...please?" he smiled. "well since you said please."

he zoned out for a second then looked at me but spoke to jane who was at the door. "jane go get bella somthing to wear and a black cloak ok?"

she nodded and left. he nelt down to my neck. "mmm. im going to miss this smell... but you will be a wonderful queen at my side." i looked at him

abruptly and confused "queen?" he laughed and pulled out a small red box. opening it to reveal a beutiful silver ring with red diamonds.

"isabella marie swan will you marry me?" i looked at this man in front of me. i had only know him for a very short time. i didnt know much about him.

but when i looked into his eyes, when i touched his skin, felt his strong hands, i knew i loved him.

"yes aro, i would like that very much." with that he placed the ring on my finger and went to the door. "jane will dress you then inject the venom

into you and ill see you in 3 days my love."

just then jane walked in with a black dress and a cloak. wy couldnt he just bite me? oh well either way i still get what i want.

** during her transformation**

it seemed like an eternity that i had bin burning from the inside out. it felt as if i had nails every were, pinning me down to the very botom of the

inside of an active volcano. it felt like i had bin sent to hell. i couldnt even move.

so for god knows how long, i had bin laying here motionless bearing this pain.

if i could i would kill myself right know. i wanted to be thrown into a glacier. altho i was sure i would melt it.

after a while i could peel my toes and fingers. and the flames felt slightly cooler. then as slowly as possible they began receeding. i could know feel

my knees, and elbows. then the flames ceased to my torso. know they were only at my heart and neck. finaly it felt like a small fire in my throat.

was it over? i thot that if i moved my body i would fall into ashes and i realy would be dead. then somthing touched my arm and i instinct-

ively got up from were evr i was and listened. i heared one person in the room and i crouched defensively.

"bella open your eyes." know it all came back. my whole life and that person speaking was jane. my best friend.i straightened up and opened my

eyes.

"wow." is all i said as i marveled at the clarit of everything.i saw every crease in the blanket i had used. and i saw every dust moat on the shelves

and i saw the room perfectly even tho there was only one small candle lit.

"yeah, yeah, everything is so clear now come on!" she put a black cloak on me and we were in a ball room in im fast and i didnt even try. there he

was, aro siting in between his two brothers looking adoringly at me. i smiled and marveled at his flawlessness.

"my dear bella, i have missed you these past 3 days."he was beside me in a flash. "brothers, this is the newest member of the vulturi and my soon

to be wife, bella."

**ok review and tell me what special power bella should have and tell me what you think please!**


	7. Chapter 7 bellas power

**chapter 7 - bellas power**

**special thanks to all those who reviewed!**

"okay bella know your officialy part of the vulturi." jane told me when i walked out of the ball room . "aro is buisy right know so ill show you how to

feed ok?" i nodded as she grabbed my hand and we sped off to a room full off tourists. "ok first of all approach them friendly like, then lunge and

bite into the juggler.

when your finished ill show you where we burn the bodies."

she sounded confident. "hey did'nt you say i would have some kind of power?" i asked stopping her from going into the room yet.

"yeah i guess we will find out from aro later." with that she took me into the room full of humans. i looked around and saw that one by one the

tourist were being called out of the room to there deaths unknowingly. then i spotted one of the two remaining people left. he looked stricingly like

edward. just then he doubled over in pain as i stared at i looked at jane.

"jane stop." i saw her almost out of the room with the other human. "were is everyone going..." i turned back to the human and stared again with

hatred. and again he doubled over in pain like before.

"wow." just then the smell of his blood reached top priority and i lunged at him full speed and i bit deep into his juggler. while i fed i thot about

how i did that. did i get a special power to? wait no. i thot there was only one type of power ever right? but then... "bella hes sucked out dry." i let

go and pushed the body off of me and dragged it to were jane was. "jane, i think i have your special power." she looked confused.

"try it on me." she said cautiously. "i do'nt want to hurt you tho." i said quietly. "oh come on bella!" there was ergency in her voice so i looked at

her and thot about how much edward hurt me and she doubled over in pain. i looked away. "bella that's amazing!" she grabbed my hand and took

me back to the ball room. "aro!"

"jane dear we are buisy." he was talking to felix and marcus when we walked in. "oh isabella is somthing wrong?" she rushed me over to aro and

explained our situation.

"so she got your power?" me and jane nodded in unison. "i just thot about pain and stared at him, that's when he doubled over." aro thot about

that for a moment. "and this never happened before?" he asked while leading us back to my room.

"bella?" aro reached for my hand because i had unconciously stopped to gaze at the worlds flaws and think of the situation at hand.

suddenly my vision was taken over and i saw many people,death, then i saw jane, and i saw humans dying, i saw my first kill. i could tell this all

had happened in the past... but it was'nt my past. abruptly my vision returned.

"bella?...are you all right?" aro questioned me. i just stared at his hand that know was no longer touching mine. "aro..." i looked down at my hands

and it looked like there was a purplish light radiating from them. "do you see my hands?" i said rushing between two very confused vulturi

members.

"bella calm down and tell us whats wrong." jane said calmingly. was i going crazy? "well i think i saw aros memories...i-i saw how jane became a

vampire and so many deaths and i saw the 1800s and -and"i was shaking by know. was i realy going crazy? "bella calm down. i see whats going

on here." he took me in his arms.

"bella when your hands make skin contact whith peple with special abilities you then gain those abilities." everything fell in to place and i calmed a

bit.

** a few hours later**

"so i get special powers by touching people? but my hand is touching you and i am not seeing your memories." i said quietly. it was just me and

aro know laying in his bed.

"that is because you are not trying... try to look into my memories." just by the thot i was thrown into the abyss known as aro vulturi.

after what seemed like hours, i let go of his hand. "is it this controlable with you?" i asked quietly. "no bella i just tune it out... but with you i dont

have to." he kissed me passionetly.

then he broke away and took my face in his hands. "bella do you know what this means? it means that you will be the most powerful vampire in

the world! you will collect special abilities! the vulturi will never again have to beg for certain people to join us. you are the key to a new era. with

you i will become very powerful!" he sounded very excited and leaned in to kiss me.

i jumped out of his arms and was against the wall in a flash. "bella?" aro asked sweetly. "is that all i am to you? a kay to power? just another one

of your workers?" i was down the hall in miliseconds and out the doors of the castle i had bin in.

i was running so fast but i could still see every detail of the world around me. but i did'nt care, i just ran but never got tired. i was some were west

of volterra and i stopped and climbed up a tree and did'nt move.

aro is not like edward. he-he cant be. could this all have bin a ploy? make me fall for him then see if my power was worth it? i saw in his memories

that he had done that before. but i also saw that the first time he met me when i saved edward that he actualy did want me.

i wasnt smart enough to look into his recent memories to see if this was a ploy.

well atleast i had janes power. no one could mess with me and get away with it know. i would make sure of it. maybe this is how jane felt?

**ok know review! and dont worry this little lovers quarrel wont last long. coming up is a surprise visiter thats not there on friendly terms!**


	8. Chapter 8 make up

**chapter 8 make up**

"bella?" i had known jane was looking for me for a while. she has bin scouting the forest for a while know. its bin about 7 hours since i ran away. i

still hadnt moved an inch from my spot on the tree.

"jane go away...aro is just using me to get my special power...he probably doesent even love me."i said qietly looking away.

"bella i have known aro for a very long time. i have never seen him look at any one more lovingly than he does you,so stop this and come back

home." she was under my tree know. great and know shes beside me. "bella this isnt like you." thats right i had almost forgotten that this was

somthing the old me would do. janes right im going to do what the new me would do. i thot sitting up straighter.

i should go back and just see with my mind if he realy loves me. why didnt i think of that before! and if he realy does love me then ill begin

gethering all the special abilities. so begins the new era.

"jane your right...im not the old me anymore."i said standing up,then she smiled. "thats the bella i know." i got up and began the short run back to

volterra. witch was probably like miles for humans but not me. "jane im realy glad i have you as my best friend." i said just before opening the

doors to my new was at my in the same instant.

"bella i didnt"-i touched his cheek,i said bella in my head and all his thots with my name came to the surface. yeah i could tell that he realy did love

me."i believe you aro." i said putting my forhead to his.

"aro in 1 hour please have everyone you know that has a special power rounded up and we will begin this 'new era'." he broke into a smile. "bella

you will definitly be a great queen at my side." he rapped his arms around my waist and kissed me softly. "aro." i said breaking away.

"hmm. yes mam'" he sped away. i walked down the hall with jane chatting lightly.

"bella i have a few things to do ill be there in an hour tho ok?" i nodded and went into my room alone. immediatly i knew there was someone in

there.

of course i wasnt scared because i had janes power. but what if they didnt know that? i just found out recently so maybe then dont. so i acted .

"so your bella?.. you dont look special. what does aro see in you anyway?" then a girl stepped out of the shadows and she was gorgeous. she

had ling flowing perfectly straight blonde hair. she also wor a long flowing red gown and she was a few inchs taller than me.

"was that an insult or was that jealousy?" i asked reverting from scared to bold.

"jealousy? ha thats a joke." she took a step closer. "ill rid aro of you for good."

"before i hurt you, whats your name?"i asked her wich stopped he and made her laugh.

"hurt me! as if, anyway its Sulpicia, im aros current wife. " that pissed me off.

she took a step tword me. i sent her spiraling into a world of pain. just as my dear friend jane does. then i stopped. "know follow me and we will

go talk to aro." i turned to walk to the door. of course she tried to attack again. i put her in pain once more."try that again and ill kill you here and

know." i said speaking thro rage. how could aro have just not told me he was already married!

oh well he doesent think of her much considering i never saw her in his memories. i knew he loved me know anyway. i could smell were aro

was-the ball room again.

we entered. "Sulpicia?" aro asked qiuetly.

Sulpicia ran up to aro and rapped her arms around him. "aro i want you to get rid of her." she looked at me. aro looked confused. "she came into

my room, tried to kill me, insulted me, i put her in pain, and know were here." he stared at me, then he forced Sulpicia to let go and came to my

side.

i heard gasping all around the room. for the first time i glanced around to see many people rounded up.i recognized edward and alice. i looked at

aro and he took my hand.

i saw that he had called them and told them i needed to see them emidiatly. then i heard him thinking how i would have to be friendly twords them

until i got there power.

then i would never have to see them again unless i wanted to. and he mentaly said he would deal with Sulpicia while i deal with them. he also thot

about a rare diamond that he know possesed that jammed there particular tallents so they didnt know what was coming.

"i understand." i walked over to edward and alice. wow the last time they saw me i was a clumsy human. know i am a graceful human eater.

"hello alice, hello edward." i took alice's hand then edwards. they both took them back quikly. "bella you dont have to be like this... you can still

come back with us." she looked hopeful,edward just looked away.

"alice can you see my future right know?" i asked politly. i would get to know my new powers later."as a matter of fact i cant..." she looked

confused. i decided to be completely truthful, unlike they were to me.

"its because aro has a special jewel that blocks yours and edwards special 'abilities.'"

she just stood there. jane was beside me know but alice didnt seem to mind. "oh and i have a special power. do you want to know what it is?" i

asked alice. edwards turned back to us and decided to listen. "i can copy anyones power for myself just by making skin contact once." edward and

alice both looked at thier hands. if it were possible im sure thier jaws would have dropped to the floor by know. but i continued.

"also im getting married to aro soon, we are going to start a new era... oh and the weather is partly cloudy tomaro." i said confidently. aro was

beside me and jane."isnt she the best?" he asked wrapping an arm around me. now i know edward will forever regret what he did.

i focused on edward and i heard his thots

_aro ill kill you!_

"if you do that then ill have to stop you... oh edwards just thot about killing aro." i said to my confused croud. edward turned and ran. alice gave

me one last pleading look. i shook my head. she left to. then i turned to aro. "lets get to work."

**review please! coming up- what will happen to Sulpicia? how about all those people gathered up?**

**theres going to be another newborn! but who? whats eddies plan?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**if you want a sequal tell me. **

**i kind of stopped early because**

** i got... distracted with this vampire**

** book called thirst. you should all**

** read it. but anyway please**

** tell me if you want a **

**sequal. :)**


End file.
